


Always

by Wendymypooh



Series: CD Challenge:Bon Jovi [1]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaspoon Hunter and Rachel Dunne exchange wedding vows while their Pony Express family members watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

“Do you, Teaspoon Hunter, take Rachel Dunne to be your lawfully wedded wife?” Reverend Jonah Andrews asked solemnly.

Aloysious “Teaspoon” Hunter gazed lovingly into Rachel Dunne’s beautiful green eyes and stated warmly.” I do.” 

“Do you, Rachel Dunne, take Teaspoon Hunter to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Rachel smiled through the tears standing in her eyes at Teaspoon. She didn’t see the silver hair or the grizzled face, but the gentle, caring soul who had so easily made her love him. Their love wasn’t a fireworks and excitement kind, like she had known with Henry Dunne, but a tender understanding and deep devotion that would see them through difficult times as well as easy ones. 

“I do,” Rachel replied and her smile widened as Teaspoon winked at her. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife.” Reverend Andrews stated. “Teaspoon, you may now kiss your bride.” 

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Teaspoon swept Rachel into his arms and kissed her amid the applause and shouts of ‘Congratulations’ which were given by the various members of their Pony Express family.

“Are you having any second thoughts?” Teaspoon asked Rachel half-jokingly as they shared their first dance with each other as husband and wife. 

“Nope, are you?”

“Not a chance.” Teaspoon told her hoarsely. “It’s for always, Rachel.”

“Always,” Rachel echoed the sentiment before pressing her lips to his to seal the words.


End file.
